General Gong
Gong (also known as General Gong) is the General of Shang Tu's Army, nicknamed for the giant shield that he uses in both offense, defense and even as a musical instrument. He is also a supporting character in Freedom Planet and it's upcoming sequel, Freedom Planet 2. Appearance Gong is a big, white and black panda with magenta eyes and a black ponytail. As the General of Shang Tu's Army, he wears a black and purple outfit and golden armor with spiked shoulder pads. Personality Gong's personality has a combination of pride, honor and humor. He is dedicated to protect the people of Shang Tu with his life, and will not let anyone or anything stand in his way. After he started being praised for defeating Lord Brevon, Gong started doubting himself because he knows that he wasn't the one who defeated the Warlord. However, He is determined to prove himself to be the hero the people believe he is. History General Gong is first seen at the Ancient Temple, where Lilac and Carol try to warn him that Mayor Zao is sending his Soldiers to steal the Kingdom Stone. However, Neera Li appears and tells them to leave, ignoring their warning. Then out of nowhere, a Shang Mu Truck appears and wrecklessly drives through the temple, pilinging the crystals there. By the time Gong realized the girls' warning was true and that pilgrimage to the Temple was just a cover-up, Spade had already stolen the Kingdom Stone and takes it to Mayor Zao in Shang Mu. After the pilgrimage at the Temple, Gong returns to Shang Tu to inform the Magister that Zao and his Soldiers has stolen the Kingdom Stone. He also tells about him about the warning he did not heed. The Magister never belived that a Buffoon such as Zao was capable of such a theft, so he asks Gong about who issued the warning. The next day, he calls Lilac at her Treehouse and asks to meet him at a specific location. Torque locates them at a nearby ravine, but Milla finds Gong and the Bird Officer above them (thanks to her "good nose"). After introducing himself, Gong requests Team Lilac to act as a neutral party to negotiate with Zao to get the Kingdom Stone back, since Shuigang was out of the picture due to a current state of affairs (the death of their King). The group accept Gong's request and he provides them with a Biplane for them to uses to reach Shang Mu. Unfortunately, the plan to take back the Kingdom Stone was cut short as Prince Dail and his Sky Battalion had invaded Shang Mu and stole the Relic from Mayor Zao, thanks to help from Serpentine. After the negotiations with Zao and a run in with Dail's Sky Battalion, Team Lilac arrive at the Royal Palace in Shang Tu. They inform Gong that Dail has taken the Kingdom Stone, and request an audience with the Magister and to try and convince him of Lord Brevon's existence, using a fragment from one of his machines as evidence. However, Neera, who had been undergoing an investigation on Lilac and Carol after the pilgrimage of the Temple, states that their explanation is a made-up scheme by Zao, using the girls' past connections with the Red Scarves to back up her theory. The Magister then has the team detained for further questioning. They all break out of prison and escape shortly after, but with limited success. Navigation Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Protectors Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Gentle Giants Category:Loyal Category:False Antagonist Category:One-Man Army Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Selfless Category:Knights Category:Lawful Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Stalkers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice